


The Best Laid Plans

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Cassian's first kiss with Jyn doesn't go according to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: "Rebelcaptain: shy kiss." This doesn't *exactly* line up with the other fics in this series, but I figured this was the best place to put it all the same.

“Oh,” Jyn said mildly, pulling back from the kiss before it had really even gotten started.

Cassian blinked at her, confused.

 _Oh_ was not on the list of things he thought he might hear from Jyn Erso when he kissed her, finally, after what felt like months and years of indecision.  

When he rehearsed this moment last night, in the privacy of his own bunk, he planned what he’d do if she slapped him. He knew what he was going to say if she called him an idiot, or told him she wanted someone else.

He even had his next moves worked out on the off chance she wanted to kiss him back.

But…  _oh_?  He had no idea what to do with an  _oh_.  Especially not now, stuck as they were in the cockpit of a docked ship that didn’t have clearance for takeoff for another two hours.  When he’d come up with this idea, being alone together in a cramped cockpit seemed as romantic a place as any for a first kiss.  At least given their present circumstances and limited options.

If her reaction was any guide, though, he’d been dead wrong about that.

“Um,” Cassian said, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.  In stark contrast to their stalled ship, Cassian’s mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to come up with the explanation she undoubtedly wanted for why he’d just kissed his fellow soldier after nearly two months of pretending he didn’t notice every single thing about her.

Cassian opened his mouth to apologize.  To tell her he was an idiot before she could do it herself.  But before he had a chance to say anything at all she moved towards him again, pressing her mouth to his with enthusiasm and obvious sense of purpose.  He gave a yelp of surprise, which made her smile against his lips.  

She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me ever since Jedha, you idiot,” she murmured against his mouth, still smiling.  “You just caught me by surprise is all.”  She tilted her head a little to deepen the kiss and he responded instinctively, his arms going around her slender shoulders to hold her close, his tongue darting out to trace the seam of her beautiful lips.  

As Jyn’s hands began to roam, across the planes of his chest and down his arms, everything Cassian had so carefully planned to say and do should this situation ever actually arise scattered from his head like dust on the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hello on tumblr, I'm there as jeeno2.


End file.
